Ten million fireflies
by zehn
Summary: Su intensa concentración le hace pensar en el fuego que empieza a arder, diminutas chispas que saltan hacia todos lados, encendiendo pequeñas llamas en los troncos a su alrededor. Kuroo piensa que, una vez todas las pequeñas llamas se unan, formarán un incendio impresionante y él quiere estar ahí para verlo.


**Título:** _Ten million fireflies  
_ **Prompt:** _Visiting_

 _ **Notas antes de empezar:** _**Hay spoilers hasta el capítulo más reciente del manga.**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y a Shueisha._

* * *

Un par de días de descanso, una idea loca, nadie que lo detuviera.

De esa manera, Kuroo se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio de Sendai, donde incluso desde afuera se escuchaba el ruido del balón rebotando contra el piso y los gritos del público.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, entra al gimnasio corriendo, abriéndose paso entre la gente que comenta cuán sorprendente es Karasuno.

Encuentra un lugar entre las gradas y observa. El tablero muestra un puntaje de 21-20, a favor de Shiratorizawa. Es el segundo set hasta ahora, no hay de qué preocuparse. Los ve hacer una corta reunión durante un tiempo fuera, luego, empatar el marcador. Ambos equipos han llegado a los 22 puntos, Kuroo siente algo dentro de él, como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón. Probablemente son nervios.

Nota algo más cuando el marcador llega a 24 contra 23, aún a favor de Shiratorizawa. Sus ojos se desvían inmediatamente hacia Tsukishima al sentirlo. Su intensa concentración le hace pensar en el fuego que empieza a arder, diminutas chispas que saltan hacia todos lados, encendiendo pequeñas llamas en los troncos a su alrededor. Kuroo piensa que, una vez todas las pequeñas llamas se unan, formarán un incendio impresionante y él quiere estar ahí para verlo.

24-25, a favor de Karasuno. Kuroo se acerca al borde de las graderías, estirándose lo más posible para ver. El fuego en los ojos de Tsukishima empieza a tomar más fuerza, se ha extendido hacia el resto de los miembros de su equipo, aunque éstos no notan su procedencia.

25-26, el set sigue inclinándose hacia Karasuno y Kuroo no puede evitar sentirse emocionado. Le envía un mensaje a Kenma, esperando que pase la voz al resto de su equipo. En seguida recibe un regaño de Yaku por haberse ido sin avisar, no le responde.

Cuando empatan a 28 puntos, Tsukishima entrecierra los ojos, mirando fijamente al armador del otro equipo. A Kuroo le recuerda los partidos de entrenamiento, durante el verano, como Tsukishima no parecía tomarse nada en serio y de repente lo tomaba por sorpresa con algún movimiento increíble. Se preguntaba que sorpresa recibiría de Tsukishima esta vez.

Y es precisamente Tsukishima quien lo mira desde la cancha. Kuroo suspira, no va a gritar, ese no es su estilo, pero si le puede enviar un mensaje corto y preciso.

—Puedes bloquearlo —logra articular, sin hacer ningún sonido. Recibe un asentimiento por parte de Tsukishima, como señal que ha recibido su mensaje. El fuego se aviva, Kuroo siente ganas de saltar de alegría, quizá si tuviera compañía lo haría.

El primero en llegar a los 30 puntos es Karasuno y Kuroo ya ni puede sentir las puntas de los dedos, por la fuerza con la que está apretando la barra de metal.

Y luego llega.

Kuroo lo ve en cámara lenta, un saque del armador, Ushijima se mueve para rematar, su brazo descendiendo con fuerza y de pronto, el balón choca con una mano. La mano de Tsukishima. Kuroo contiene el aliento, casi a punto de gritar y cuando Tsukishima celebra su victoria, el fuego arde con toda intensidad, aún incapaz de quemar todo a su paso, pero amenazando con hacerlo.

Bokuto va a estallar de la emoción cuando escuche de esto. Antes de poder comunicarle algo a su compañero, vuelve a sentir la mirada de Tsukishima sobre él.

—"Sólo un club" —murmura Kuroo, vocalizando cada palabra lo suficiente como para que Tsukishima lo entienda. El muchacho suspira, Kuroo cree que le ha visto una pequeña sonrisa.

Cree, sin dudarlo, que aquél partido va a acabar con él, de lo rápido que late su corazón, de todas las emociones que le están cayendo sin aviso. Y no le importa, porque cada segundo de su corta visita va a valer la pena, está seguro.

* * *

Notas: - Mírenme a mí con más de tres proyectos sobre ruedas y escribiendo otro más...

\- Eh... Bueno, ahí una semana KuroTsuki en Tumblr (semana y media, más bien), me dije "¿porqué no?" y me propuse escribir drabbles para todos o algunos prompts. Evidentemente, esto no es un drabble, pero bueno, estuvo a punto de salirse de mis manos a medida que iba escribiendo.

-Técnicamente, no es mi primera vez escribiendo a Tsukishima, pero lo considero como práctica para futuras ocasiones.

-El título... Hay dos cosas en el título, una de ellas, que es una canción de Owl City. Y la segunda, el significado del kanji del nombre de Tsukishima, (según la wikia de Haikyuu!).

-Es todo, nos vemos mañana con el siguiente prompt... Espero.


End file.
